


See Me

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Identity Porn, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: It occurred to Cory then that he’d never asked his mom why his dad left in the first place. He’d just assumed that, well…whathadhe assumed? He wondered: did Jim and his dad share more than just genes…? Was his dad…did he…did he like boys…?





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/gifts).



The rattle and whine of the cheap window unit AC set to full blast almost drowned out the sound of his uncle’s heavy, ragged breathing.

Almost. Almost, but not quite.

“Hey. Hey! You have to relax. It’ll hurt worse if you don’t relax. Are you listening to me, Cory?” Jim said.

“Yeah, I heard you. Hurry up!” Cory hissed the words through clenched teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to relax – not when he was so, so close to getting what he wanted.

Not with his dad’s identical twin brother poised above him, the glossy, wet tip of his cock brushing Cory’s lubricated hole.

 

* * *

 

The first time he saw him, he thought he was dreaming.

Cory had always been a daddy’s boy. His earliest memory was of sitting in his dad’s lap, his dad’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. They’d always gone everywhere together, did everything together. He’d loved his dad more than anyone else in the whole, wide world, and his dad had loved him, and he’d no reason not to believe that it wouldn’t last forever.

Except, well. It _didn’t_ last forever.

 _Your father…he…he needs some time to himself, so he’ll be going away for a while_ , his mom had told him. _I’m sorry, sweetie. We’ll do something extra-special for your birthday, ok? So you won’t miss him._ That had been 3 years ago. Cory hadn’t seen or heard from his father since then.

He’d taken his mom literally in the beginning, imagined his dad out camping in the wilderness or on a boat out at sea. Alone. Because he needed some time to himself, right? It’d taken Cory over a year – over a year! stupid, stupid Cory! – to realize that dad would never be coming back.

So when he saw Jim straightening up rack paperbacks on the shelves at the back of the mall drugstore, he could hardly believe his own eyes. When had he come home? When had he decided? And why hadn’t he come to see Cory yet?!

He remembered how he’d called out to Jim from afar, 30 feet or more of drugstore aisle between them. Quivering with hope. “D-Daddy…?”

And Jim hadn’t reacted at all. It was like he hadn’t even _heard_ Cory.

 

* * *

 

He’d known that his dad was adopted, of course; that had never been a secret. But twin brothers, separated at birth? That was something that happened in storybooks, not real life!

Cory found excuses to hang out at the mall almost every day after school. He spent hour after hour at the drugstore, ostensibly browsing the candy aisle or the soft drinks or the self-help books or whichever corner was least likely to garner unwanted attention, watching the man whose employee nametag said “Jim.”

The more he watched, the more he became convinced that the resemblance wasn’t sheer coincidence. It wasn’t just their faces that were identical; their voices were too. And their mannerisms, the speculative raised eyebrow, the little amused quirk of the lip when they thought nobody was looking. Even the direction the hair on their forearms curled was exactly the same!

Plus, he was handsome. Oh good Lord! Incredibly handsome. Cory had forgotten – or maybe he’d just never really been consciously aware of it until now – how, well, _hot_ his dad was. How hot _Jim_ was…

But Cory never tried to approach Jim, and they never talked. As far as Cory knew, Jim wasn’t even aware of his existence.

He was wrong about that, as it turned out.

 

* * *

 

Cory was relieving himself at one of the urinals in the mall restroom one afternoon when Jim walked in on him.

He didn’t even have time to tuck himself away before Jim was grabbing his arm and yanking him bodily into a toilet stall. Cory’s heart skipped a beat when Jim latched the door shut behind them.

“I see you around all the time. You’ve been watching me for months.” Jim hadn’t let go of Cory’s arm, and now he was shaking him a little. His grip was tight, almost hard enough to bruise. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I-I…um…” Cory stuttered. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. Besides, how was it supposed to go? Hi, you’re my dad’s twin brother! Betcha didn’t know you had a twin brother! // Right, kid. So, where’s your dad? // Um, I don’t know…?

Yeah, no.

Jim’s gaze slid downward. The fear and the adrenaline of the moment had given Cory an erection.

“Oh. I get it,” Jim said. Wait, did he? Cory wasn’t certain _he_ did! “ _That’s_ what you want. How old are you anyway?”

Cory gulped, flushing. “I-I’m o-old enough…!”

“Yeah, ok. Whatever. I’m off work in an hour. Meet me in the parking lot at 6.”

Jim said nothing further. He simply finished his business in the men’s restroom and left. He didn’t bother looking behind him.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Cory met Jim out in the parking lot at 6:00 PM sharp. It’d taken him almost the entire hour to decide.

Then they got into Jim’s beat up Honda Accord, and he drove them to the nearest roadside motel. Cory waited in the car while Jim paid the manager at the front desk 20 bucks for 2 hours in a room with a double bed.

 

* * *

 

In spite of Jim’s best warnings, it hurt. It really, _really_ hurt. Cory flailed and gasped, momentarily unable to breathe, like he’d been punched in the solar plexus.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Jim murmured. “I don’t think I can…I need to…”

He began to move, hard and fast, rocking in and out of Cory, powerful as a storm surge. The pain sharpened, brightened, sliced Cory to ribbons like a straight razor through silk. Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away furiously, gaze fixed on Jim. He needed to be able to see! This was how his father would have looked while in the throes of passion – and Cory had made Jim look this way.

Cory lifted his hips upwards as Jim thrust down, their flesh meeting with a ringing _thwap_. It still hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain, and Cory’s own cock lay hard as stone on his belly in sympathy. Jim’s pace was accelerating even more, if it were possible, and from this, from the force of the pounding, the animalistic grunts and broken moans, he knew Jim was close to orgasm.

“Ugh, fuck, you’re so hot… _fuck_ …!” Jim growled.

He came, buried balls-deep, grinding, muscles flexing, fingernails digging bloody crescents into Cory’s thighs.

“D-Daddy…!” Cory sobbed as he began to spill himself as well.

Jim ignored that little slip and kept right on going. His forehead was shiny with sweat. His facial expression was strained, twisted almost beyond recognition. Almost…almost _monstrous_.

It occurred to Cory then that he’d never asked his mom why his dad left in the first place. He’d just assumed that, well…what _had_ he assumed? He wondered: did Jim and his dad share more than just genes…? Was his dad…did he…did he like boys…?

The second time, their orgasms were simultaneous – and so intense that the sensation obliterated all of Cory’s doubts, all of those disturbing thoughts that had yet to fully take form.

For now, at least.

For now, they’d found each other. Cory told himself that he’d worry about the rest of it later.


End file.
